


Lies

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [21]
Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie reflects and regrets driving Kate away. Occurs before Batwoman #16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

Where was Kate?  
  
Maggie regretted her words to the redhead when she realised that, no, Kate wasn't coming back.  
  
She knew she was stressed because of the La Llorna case, but maybe she had no right to snap at Kate like that.  
  
But the redhead was always disappearing when Maggie needed her the most. The blonde knew her old self could've handled the stress on her own, but she knew she couldn't handle it now.  
  
Her love for Kate had become a crutch.  
  
And her temper had driven the redhead away.  
  
But what exactly was the redhead hiding from her? The GCPD detective did not to fathom the possibility that the redhead was cheating on her, but that doubt hung over her for the past month or so.  
  
Was Kate tired of her?  
  
Did Kate not love her?  
  
Their lovemaking sessions stated otherwise. But there was a fine line between having sex for the heck of it and making love, right?  
  
 _Maybe... She's just been honest all along and I just drove her away._  
  
That seemed obvious.  
  
But, in all honesty, wherever Kate was, Maggie was most certainly glad that she wasn't around to witness Medusa's destruction of Gotham. Kate was safe. That's all that mattered to her in this battle between man and hell.


End file.
